firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Winterbane
'''Winterbane '''is the southernmost nation of the continent of Elysion. A varied tundra and mountainous area, the inhabitants of Winterbane are thought to be descended from from the people of Varthdyn, a forgotten land across the southern ocean. The people of Winterbane are easy to spot wherever they are. Typically burly, gruff, and blunt people, they are Elysion's hardiest faction, a result of living in the harsh wintry conditions of Valgard and it's surroundings. The population of Winterbane has been around since the beginnings of Elysion's recorded history, and over that time they have developed a rich culture, language, and set of beliefs. The climate of their homeland conditions them, shapes them, makes them grow and learn as a people, It has resulted in some of their greatest achievements, and their most desperate failures. But in the end, it is them, and they are it. General Located in the deep South of Elysion, one will find a frigid tundra circled and surrounded by frozen ice sheets -- this is the Province of Winterbane. Often described as one of the most inhospitable environments in all of Elysion, the South is ravaged by blistering snow-storms for the majority of the year and is littered with sky-scraping mountains, the tips of which are coated and crusted with a never-melting permafrost never touched by human hands. The Winterbane capital -- Valgard -- has long been the residence of it’s current ruling clan, having been established long before any of the other three houses in their respective Provinces . The residents of Winterbane are mostly seen as brutish, violent and ignorant, however the majority of the South’s denizens share a strong moral sense of honor, justice and loyalty, being guided by their faith in the Old Spirits and the spiritual world. Often known for their skills in survival, the people of Winterbane are skilled in a wide variety of trades including smithing, brewing and hunting. They are a people not to be trifled with, and are both respected and feared highly throughout the land. People The lands of Winterbane are cold and hostile, and it takes a certain kind of person to survive in such conditions. The people of Winterbane are most usually very sturdy and bulky, a result of the genetics passed down through their families, and this body type is what saves them from freezing to death. They are also quite pale-skinned, and their hair is most often jet black. These defining physical characteristics go along way towards recognising them on the street elsewhere in the world. As well as these natural features, another obvious visible characteristic of a person from Winterbane are the clothes that they wear. Their culture as a hunting society has given them much access to furs and pelts, and they have taken this and run with it. The thick fur coats and coverings they wear protect them from the cold and from the attacks of other people, serving as rudimentary armour in a land where almost everyone is looking for a fight. Occasionally there will be what is most often called a "runt" in a Winterbanian family, one whose body is slim and flexible, as opposed to towering and muscly. However unless you are a part of a family who have pulled together to be only what others would see as 'runts', this is very rare. The people of Winterbane, as has been said before, are a sturdy, take-no-nonsense group of people. In the environment they live in, anything could happen, and so most of the time they are incredibly serious and careful. This attitude lasts for most of their working day, whether that take place in the woods hunting or chopping trees, or on the farm gathering food, and lasts about as long as it takes to walk from there to the nearest tavern. Upon getting to that tavern, well, anything can happen. All that seriousness evaporates, and is replaced with a care-free and fun loving demeanour. Avid drinkers, these Winterbanians will drink throughout the night, singing all the while. And once they have started, it is hard to get them to stop. This tendency towards drinking means they don't fall victim to it's downfalls (hangovers and loss of common sense) as much as those of other factions. The people of Winterbane are a close bunch, and are usually extremely suspicious of newcomers and foreigners. This is a long-standing mistrust which developed ever since the Alchemayne (Northerners) attempted to invade and take over Winterbane. However once you gain the trust of someone from Winterbane, you will have it most likely for ever. They are extremely loving and caring of those who they trust and are close to. Environment The lands of Winterbane range from being steep mountains covered in hundred year old spruce trees, to seemingly never-ending plains of ice and snow, to frozen seas and towering glaciers, to giant caves, and sometimes, small outposts of humanity, whose struggle to survive is always in question. These lands do not tolerate easiness, or complacency, or even a moment of doubt. They have taken those elements from the people who inhabit them, and will continue doing so as long as those people live there. However they also provide a home, which is why the people of Winterbane still inhabit the region. The foundations of Winterbane's culture are built on the environment around them. Their inseparable ties to a culture of hunting and Vintas rely on their continuing access to the age-old forests that surround them. Their knowledge and teachings require the examples set by the myriad of animals and plants who continue to survive and even thrive in this, arguably the harshest of climates in the world of Elysion. Their will to continue, regardless of the odds which are stacked against them, needs the majesty and awe-inspiring nature of the beautiful landscape which continues to provide a home and way of life to the people of Winterbane. Culture and Religion Winterbane's culture is intricate and extensive, which seems slightly surprising to most outsiders. Their long history has given them centuries to develop a set of customs, beliefs, and expectations which they follow at every opportunity. The majority of Winterbane's customs and beliefs revolve around the environment they live in, taking examples of virtues and good behaviour from the animals and plants of the forest and tundra. The most well-known manifestation of Winterbanian culture are the Old Spirits, a set of nameless and faceless spirits who were created by the people of Winterbane when they were still just warring tribes. Over time (and with the influence of the northerners) some of these spirits have become more specific, and have been fleshed out. The set of expectations that has evolved within Winterbane is simple, and derives from the fact that people rely on eachother in order to survive. These expectations are that each and every person in the lands of Winterbane will help eachother out, remain true to one another, and be completely loyal and devoted to keeping the faction growing and surviving. Category:Nation